User talk:Buzzer
Hi, did you receive my mail about skill codes ? Hattor 07:01, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah sorry I've been busy. I'll have a look at it :) --Buzzer 07:02, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::I answered you in my user talk. :) Hattor 18:52, 3 December 2006 (CST) Paragon Anomalies I noticed you removed most of the anomalies regarding paragon shouts/chants that did not effect pet attacks. Have you experienced a change that it does effect them now? I didn't see any notes on the talk page of the skills or the anomalies page. Thanks. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:04, 1 May 2007 (CDT) : Well the skills I removed say they affect 'party members'. Pets arent party members right? --Buzzer 04:47, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, good point. I forgot they were changed. Thanks for explaining. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::: No worries :) Buzzer 08:07, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::The pet isn't a party member, but the ranger is. The descriptions of Anthem of Fury and Zealous Anthem say they trigger by the next attack skill, and pet attacks trigger them. I concede that Defensive Anthem is not anomalous, as its specifies the party member must hit with the attack. Anthem of Envy's description says it affects "the next attack skill used by each ally within earshot", and the descriptions for Anthem of Flame, Anthem of Guidance and Crippling Anthem all say they affect "the next attack skill used by each party member within earshot" rather than saying "the next non-pet attack skill" or "the next each ally / party member hits with an attack skill". -- Gordon Ecker 22:17, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::::OK fair enough. Thanks :) --Buzzer 23:52, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Black Lotus Strike Did you test this? -Ezekiel 05:21, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :No - Buzzer 05:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::Obviously not. If you had tested you'd see that it's doing exactly what was stated in the bug note. Crimsonhandhiro 12:18, 14 November 2007 (UTC) SoM About your last edit on SoM: when someone reverts your edit, do not edit it back to what you think is correct. This is a breach of GW:1RV, even if your second edit is different (in this case, you also removed another note). Rather, discuss it on the article's talk page. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:01, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Redirect issue What happened was - your name was changed to User:GW-Buzzer and the automated system moved User:Buzzer to User:GW-Buzzer - when your name was changed back - the page wasn't moved back, I have moved GW-Buzzer back to Buzzer RandomTime 11:36, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh. Thanks alot :) Buzzer 11:43, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::NP RandomTime 11:44, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)